Nieve en el baile
by Marlea1432
Summary: bueno...yo tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Anastasia y Rusia,son una de mis OTP historicas. La historia va del cumple de la princesa y como lo vive con Ivan (Rusia) Los presonajes son de Himaruya alias 'Dios' (?)


**hacia frío...mucho frío,era un día...puede que de los más frÍos de aquel año en Rusia,apesar de ser palacio se respiraba un amviente ajetreado,pues era el cumpleaños de la joven princesa Anastasia,ella estaba jugando en la nieve,sola,sus hermanosy padresestaban demasiado ocupados con sus cosas...**

**Ella estaba aburrida,se sentia demasiado sola y solo faltaban horas para su cumpleaños,de pronto Rusia se le hacerco,con su tipica sonrisa,se sento a su lado.**

Ivan: Hola...¿que haces?

Anastasia: ¿uh...? -se le quedó mirando- oh,eres tu Ivan...

Ivan: si quieres me voy...-le sonrió-

Anastasia: n-no...si yo no he dicho eso... -agacho un poco la cabeza- hoy es mi cumple y nadie tiene tiempo para mi...

Ivan: -le revolvio el pelo- yo ya te felicite esta mañana~ si quieres te felicito otra otra vez -ríe-

Anastasia: -se sonrojo un poco- ya lo sé bobo...-desvio la mirada- ni padre ni madre tienen tiempo para mi,ni mis hermanas,ni  
la abuela,nadie...esto es un asco...

Ivan: ya veo ¿ahora se supone que yo soy nadie~? -alzo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Anastasia: claro que no... -ríe- ¡tu eres el graaaan Rusia~! -hizo un gesto con los brazos a modo de "símbolo" de grandeza- pero...  
no es lo mismo...

Ivan: ¿por que...? -ladeo la cabeza-

Anastasia: pues por que...por...em,esto...¡t-tu ya me entiendes! -se cruzó de brazos- la cuestion es que me aburro...

Ivan: ¿por que no elijes lo que podamos hacer los dos? -le sonríe-

Anastasia: hum...¿por que no me cuentas una historia~?

Ivan: ¿mia...? -se señalo- como tu quieras~

Anastasia: ¡algo que te haya pasado o sobre ti~!

Ivan: s-sobre mi...

**El chico se quedo un momento callado hasta que obtubo algo que exploicarle sobere él,la pequeña niña se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa**

Ivan: pues como supongo que ya sabras mis hermanas son Ucrania,la mayor,y Bielorusia,la pequeña,también supongo que conozes ha nuestros  
aliados de la Union Sovietica,como por ejemplo Estonia,Lituania y Letonia...

Anastasia: -asintio- aja...les conozco a todos,hablame sobre América...¿por que los américanos y los rusos nos emos llevado siempre  
tan mal...? no lo entiendo...

Ivan: bueno...pongamos que...nuestras ideas son diferentes...

Anastasia: con eso me quedo en las mismas...-se encoje de hombros- de igual...¡cuentame algo de cuando eras pequeño~!

Ivan: pues yo de pequeño no tenia muchos amigos...la verdad,luego siempre venian otros como Alemania o Francia para invadirme,pero el General Invierno les gano~ -sonríe- pero...no pudo hacer nada con Dinamarca,Suecia...esos ya estaban acotumbrados al fío,por lo que su poder no funciono...pero el más molesto de todos era la Orden Teutonica,me solia vencer...-dijo algo avergonzado-

Anastasia: p-pero tu nunca pierdes...¿tu le ganaste alguna vez a ese?

Ivan: -asiente- ¡por supuesto~! y ese día jamas lo olvidare,ya no me volvio a molestar nunca~

Anastasia: -ríe- mira que llegas a ser bobo Ivan~ -estornuda- ¡Achis!

**El ruso viendo que la pequeña princesa estaba empezando a cojer frío le cedio su más preciada prenda,su bufanda,se la coloco,lo que hico que la niña se sorprendiera bastante,ya que el chico le tenia un gran cariño a ese trozo de ropa.**

Ivan: pillaras frío si no te abrigas en condiciones...

Anastasia: -se acurruco en la bufanda- ¿t-tu no tienes frío...?

Ivan: Claro que lo tengo...pero,seguramente no tanto como tu~ -ríe- a demas,yo estoy acostumbrado al frío~ -se levanta-

Anastasia: -rueda los ojos- eso ya lo se,recuerda que yo también lo estoy,somos rusos,el frío casi nos pertece~ -ríe-

**El chico asintio,se puso a hacer una bola de nieve,lo que la pequeña princesa no se esperaba es que aquella bola acabaria en su cara,dicho y echo,el ruso se la tiro aciendo que la niña le gritara y le siguiera el rollo lanzandose bolas de nieve mutuamente,elruso se dejo ganar tirandose al suelo en señal de "rendimiento",le niña se le tiro encima riendo.**

Anastasia: ¡Ivan! eres un floooojo~ -ríe- si te rindes tan pronto normal que te ganará aquel niño

Ivan: ¿quien ha dicho que yo me haya rendido~?

Anastasia: ¿que quieres decir con eso...? -ladeo la cabeza mirandole curiosa-

Ivan: ¡A esto~!

**El chico empezo ha hacerle cosquillas a la niña probocando la risa incontenible de esta,haciendola reir hasta que le salto una lagrima y dijo que se rendia,el ruso se rio también "reprochandole" lo que había dicho ella antes de: ''No rendirse''**

Ivan: ¿que fue de eso de "no te rindas",eh? -alzo una ceja-

Anastasia: ¡Eso no ha sido justo! ¡has echo trampas!

Ivan: -nego ligeramente co la cabeza- para nada,tu has prdido por flooooja~

Anastasia: ¡Flojo tu! -se cruzo de brazos haciendo una mueca-

Ivan: ¿así que flojo...no? -ríe- ¡ahora veras!

**Ivan cojio a la niña en brazos sibiendola a caballito,Anastasia al principio se asusto,pero acabo por sonreir abraza a la cabeza del ruso para no caerse,de pronto se oyo una voz salir de castillo,era la abuela de la pequeña,avisandola de que volviera al interior de palacio (**_Palacio Peterhof en San Petesburgo/Imperio Ruso_**),la niña fue acompañada a palacio subida aún encima de Ivan,cuando llegaron a la puera,el chico la bajo dejandola en el suelo**

Ivan: ¿lista para tu fiesta?

Anastasia: ¡n-no,no llevo ni bestido,ni la corona,n-nada!

Ivan: -no pudo evitar reir- ¡pues date prisa que la fiesta esta apunto de empezar,corre ha cambiarte!

**La joven princesa se fue corriendo a su cuarto,se cambio poniendose uno de sus vestidos más hermosos,mientras la niña se cambiava la abuela (**_María Fiódorovna Románova_**)de esta se acerco al ruso poniendose a su lado**

María.F: buen trabajo Ivan~ has conseguido distraerla...no se como te lo haces -sonrio un poco-

**La abuela de la princesa se quedo mirando al ruso de reojo mientras los invitados ha la celebración entraban a palacio,el ruso hico una reverencia ante la mujer,que esta le sonrio haciendo un gesto leve con la cabeza**

María.F: Ivan...ves a ver si Anastasia ya esta lista

Ivan: como diga majestad~

**El ruso subio las escaleras llendo ha la habitación de la pequeña,llamo a la puerta,la princesa estaba siendo vestida por sus criadas,cuando salio,Anastasia lucia un precioso vestido,ese que solo usaba para ocasiones especiales o celebraciones,pero aquella noche,parecia que lo lucia de forma niña se acerco a Ivan algo sonrojada y dedico una calida sonrisa,llevava en sus manos la bufanda que le dejo,le indico al ruso que se agachara para que le pudiera colocar,el chico se inclino ante la princesa y ella hizo algo así como una "****_Coronacion_****" especial con la bufanda,los dos rieron**

Anastasia: Yo te nombro,mi mejor y más leal amigo,por siempre~

Ivan: es un placer y un honor serviros y ser vuestro mejor amigo,mí más querida princesa~

Anastasia: -ríe- no hay de que~

Ivan: Anastasia,vamos a llegar tarde~ ¡venga vamos! -ríe-

Anastasia: ¡y-ya voy!

**La princesa se coloco bien la banda y miro de nuevo al ruso,que para su sorpresa ya estaba al principio de las escaleras tendiendole la mano para que bajara con él,Anastasia se apresuro ha ponerse al lado del chico,casi tropezandose,cosa que era normal,pues estaba nerviosa,ese día,8 de Julio de 1914,era su cumpleaños,la niña tomo la mano de Ivan con una gran sonrisa**  
**en los labios,el ruso le devolvio la sonrisa aquella,cuando vio ha tanta gente se quedo perpleja.**  
**Emepazaron a bajar las escaleras,el padre de la princesa,el Zar (**_zar Nicolás II de Rusia_**),la esperaba para dar paso ha la celebracion,y dar el primer baile que abriera la bajaron las escaleras el padre de la niña,le tomo la mano a su pequeña,diciendo las palabras que iniciarian la celebracion,dichas estas palabras padre e hija se pusieron a bailar en medio**  
**del gran salon de palacio,el ruso se mantubo al lado de la abuela y la madre (**_Alejandra Fiódorvna_**) de la niña,mirando la encantadora escena,la niña miro por un momento al ruso,que esté le guiño un ojo,la niña sonrioy al mismo tiempo aparecio en ella un pequeño rubor en sus acabaron de bailar,el padre de la pequeña fue ha hablar con los invitados,la madre hizo lo mismo,mientras que las hermanas y el pequeño hermano de Anastasia bailaban y reian,la cumpleañera se acerco a su abuela y a Ivan.**

Anastasia: ¿q-que tal he estado...?

María.F: has estado divina mí niña -abrazó a la pequeña-

Anastasia: -correrspondio el abrazo por parte de su abuela- muchas gracias abuela~

**La niña se quedo hablando con su abuela,el ruso sonrio y dejo que hablaran a solas,mientras se quedo en un lado apoyado en la pared mirando como el resto de los invitados bailabar,la niña acabando de charlar con su abuela,se giro,el ruso no estaba.**

Anastasia: ¿Ivan quieres que-...? ¿Ivan...donde se ha metido...?

**El ruso no estaba,se había ido,se puso a buscarlo entre los invitados,cuando dio con él se le quiso acercar,pero no pudo por que la retuvieron para felicitarla,bastante gente,Anastasia,en verdad,no le importaba el resto de gente,solo queria pedirle al ruso que bailara con ella,Ivan no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba justo de tras suya,por lo que avanzo en la gran sala,la niña viendo como el chico sealejaba pidio disculpas ha los invitados que no dejaban de felicitarla,abriendose paso entre ellos hasta dar de nuevo con él,entonces le tiro de su bufanda,el ruso se giro y vio a la niña,que tenia los mofletes inflados,le sonrio y la miro a los ojos.**

Ivan: dime Anastasia,¿ocurre algo?

Anastasia: e-es que...

Ivan: ¿que pasa? -ladeo la cabeza-

Anastasia: queria que bailaras conmigo...

Ivan: antes yo era un Oh,eres tu Ivan... ¿y ahora me pides bailar~? -sonrio cruzandose de brazos-

Anastasia: -le saco la lengua- si no quiere no hace falta que bailemos...

Ivan: ¿quién dijo que no quisiera~?

**El chico le cojio la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile,la princesa se sonrojo y le siguio,se pusieron a bailar,de pronto los músicos tocaron una cancion hermosa,el padre,la madre,la abuela y sus hermanas les miravan con junto los invitados,haciendo que la niña se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba,pues sentia observada.**

Anastasia: N-nos estan mirando todos...

Ivan: estoy convencido de que lo único que miran es a ti,estas realmente guapa~

Anastasia: -se sonrojo más,si cabia esa posiblidad (?)- o-oye,acabo de decir "Nos" a los dos...a ti también te miran (?)

Ivan: -no pudo evitar reir ante aquel comentario- solo me miran por que estoy contigo,estoy seguro~

Anastasia: ya,claro,claro~ -ríe-

**El ruso siguio bailando con la princesa,de fondo aquella hermosa melodia:**

_**DULCE VOZ,VEN A MI,HAZ QUE EL ALMA RECUERDE,OIGO AUN CUANDO OI,UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE.**_  
_**¿QUIEN ME ABRAZA CON AMOR?,VEO PRADOS ALRREDEDOR**_  
_**ESA GENTE TAN FELIZ,SON SOMBRAS PARA MI.**_  
_**¿QUIEN ME ABRAZA CON AMOR?,VEO PRADOS A MI ALRREDEDOR,ESA GENTE TAN FELIZ SON**_  
_**SOMBRAS PARA MI.**_  
_**CUANTO FUE NO MURIO,COMO FUEGO QUE PRENDE.**_  
_**VOLVERA ESA VOZ,CUANDO LLEGUE DICIEMBRE.**_  
_**OIGO AUN CUANDO OI,UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE.**_


End file.
